Your Betrayal
by cedari
Summary: One-shot. Hermione reflects on her marriage and the way it ended. His betrayal being something she could never forgive. Read and Review


**Your betrayal**

**By Cedar1**

A/N was listening to Delta Goodrem's album and one of the verses of her song Not Me, Not I, just gave me an idea of a plot for a one- shot. So here it is, done rather late at night and probably is a load of babble.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling 4 characters and Delta Goodrem for lyrics

**Your Betrayal**

_**If you think love is blind**_

_**That I wouldn't see the flaws between the lines**_

_**Surprise**_

**_That I caught you out on every single time that you lied_**

**_Did you think that every time I see you I would cry? _**

_**No not me**_

_**Not I**_

_**Not I**_

_**No not me**_

_**Not I **_

I promised to love you in sickness and in health; for rich and for poor; and for all eternity.

Do you remember?

You promised me the same thing, do you remember?

I remember everything; the way your quidditch glove grazed my cheek the first time you kissed me, the nervous flutters that erupted in my stomach when you proposed in your lucky shirt, the flush on your cheeks when you struggled to carry me over the doorstep of our new house, the feel of your fingers as you would wash my hair on Sunday mornings and the times that you said you would never break my heart.

Did you forget?

Is that why you did it?

I loved you, so absolutely, so completely. It wasn't just lust and feverish passion that had me burning from the inside out. It was everything you were; sarcastic, witty, stubborn, intelligent. I lived and breathed for you. I was prepared to give you everything that was precious to me, my heart, my soul. That's what I felt for you.

Is that what you felt for me?

You knew how I loved you, didn't you?

Is that why you thought you could take advantage of me?

But you forgot one thing. You assumed that my love for you would make me blind, you didn't realise that I loved you so much that I would immediately notice anything that was amiss, anything that didn't match up. I was devoted to you. I knew all your traits. I could tell you were lying when you came into bed those many nights swearing that you had been working late. I caught the way your shoulders would tense every time I mentioned the rise in muggle killings.

Were you scared that I had found out?

Or was it just the fact that I forced you to remember what you had done the night before. The people that you had killed.

People like me.

And then came that night. The day that every thing I thought I had came crashing down, broken shards of a life that I had shared with you lying dead at my feet.

And all you could say was 'Sorry,' dressed in your black robes with the mask of a Death Eater being held in your right hand.

Did you think that was enough?

Sorry?

The way you came towards me, your hands held out in front of you, prepared to comfort me. You thought I would cry, didn't you?

Were you surprised when I didn't?

Don't lie. I saw the flash of fear that passed in your eyes when I pushed you away. You knew what I was going do.

I went straight to Harry.

And now despite the crowd that surrounds you, you still only have eyes for me. Their screaming, accusing me of betraying you. It would have been easy to look away but I'm no coward and I meet your stare head on. I'm not in the wrong here, for did you not betray me first? We stay trapped in our bubble of lies and hurt that is until the shadow of a dementor looms over you. You break the connection to stare at the face of your fate. This is the one scene I can't watch and I turn my back on you and begin to walk away.

But I am not far enough to not hear the dull thud of your body hitting the ground. The sound makes me stop in my tracks. I look down.

In shame?

In a moment of respect?

I don't know why I did it but the first thing I see is the last rays of the sun hitting my wedding ring, making it wink up at me. A wave of disgust runs through me and I begin frantically tearing at the gold band, trying to desperately rip it from the finger on my left hand. I can feel myself for the first time on the verge of crying. I can practically feel them building up behind the shields that are my eyes as it refuses to come off. Finally it loosens and, with the force I'm applying, it goes flying into the mud. My hands are red raw and I have to stop myself from dropping to my knees to search for the ring and put it back where it belongs.

It doesn't belong to me anymore.

Not after what you did.

You don't belong to be anymore.

I don't belong to you anymore.

I was Hermione Granger before I was Hermione Malfoy. I can be her again.

00000000000000000000000000000000 The End 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N : thanx 4 reading and reviews r appreciated.

Luv Cedar1


End file.
